


Bonds

by jackheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butt Plugs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, my first ao3 post is officially porn. wow., my friend's fault, stress porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackheichou/pseuds/jackheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This heat is making Levi a little restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

It was July.

The summer heat poured through the windows, making Levi restless.

He’d been watching back-to-back Eastenders for over an hour and was sweating like a pig.

He'd left Eren for little over an hour now, checking up on him every now and then. Levi checked the time. It had been ten minutes since he'd last checked up on Eren. He picked up the little plastic remote that was lying next to him and gave himself a crooked smile. He pressed one of the buttons.

Eren's muffled cries came from the bedroom, trying to scream out Levi's name, but failing miserably. Levi chuckled to himself and got off the sofa. He thought it was about time.

He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and took in the sight before him. Eren laid on the bed completely naked, restrained by tight leather bonds that Levi had attached to the headboard, blindfolded, gagged and squirming, his hard cock resting against his body, dripping with precome.

Levi pressed the button on the remote again.

He watched intently as Eren screamed out again as the plug inside of him vibrated against his sweet spot.

"You look so good like this," Levi smirked as he watched the screaming boy, "and only I get to see how amazing you look." Eren let out another cry. He didn't think he could last much longer. Levi could see Eren straining against his bonds and turned off the vibrating plug. Eren's breathing steadied. Levi walked towards the quivering boy and ran his index finger along his torso, making Eren shiver. He slipped the saliva sodden gag out of Eren's mouth, letting it hang around his neck.

"Fuck." Eren panted. Levi dragged his fingers back down Eren's damp body and pressed the plug further into him. Eren's body jerked and his breathing became hitched again. "L-Ah! Levi!"

"Shh," Levi hushed, placing a finger against Eren's lips, "be good for me."

"Or what?"

Levi smiled, knowing that Eren couldn't see and pressed the button on the remote. Eren emitted a glorious sob and arched his back against the bed. "Or that will happen." Levi said, taking on a more authoritative tone.

"Levi I - _fuck_ \- I can't," Eren whined, the bonds taking their toll on him, making his skin red and slightly swollen.

Levi switched the remote off and sat at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he began to slide the plug out of Eren, occasionally jerking it back in for his own amusement, just so he could watch Eren squirm. Eren played along just as expected and gasped whenever he felt Levi jerk the toy back into him.

"I think you're ready," Levi smirked, standing up to strip himself. He slipped off his ragged t-shirt, undid his belt, and pulled down his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side. He looked down at himself. He hadn't realised that he'd gotten so hard.

He lay down on top of Eren and placed a messy kiss against his neck and he sucked rather roughly on the spot he’d picked. Eren sucked in a breath. He was desperate to touch Levi, to run his fingers through his jet black hair, to get these fucking bonds and blindfold off so he could see him. He liked to watch what Levi did to him.

Levi pulled away. Eren felt him smirk against his neck. He knew he'd left a mark. That would be fun to explain to Mikasa the next day.

"I want to see you." Eren mumbled softly. Levi cocked his eyebrow and slyly grinned.

"Oh really?" he cooed. Eren just nodded. He felt Levi's weight shift on top of him, whining at the loss of body heat. "Tell you what, Eren, I'll take your blindfold off..."

"Thank you," Eren sighed.

"...But these are staying on." Levi said, ghosting over Eren's bonds.

"Deal." Eren spluttered. He didn't care about the bonds anymore. He just needed to see Levi. He needed to see his face. His face when he...

Eren felt him slip the blindfold off. Finally.

After getting used to the sudden burst of light, Eren stared up at the smirking man above him.

Fuck, he was gorgeous. That smirk just make his dick harder.

He noticed Levi's eyes flicker down towards his aching cock. "Oh, I nearly forgot about this," Levi said, biting his lip. He ran a long finger over Eren's swollen erection, watching his chest rise as he sucked in a breath. "I think we need to do something about this." Eren nodded frantically. He watched as Levi opened the bedside drawer and fumbled around for the lube. He breathed a sigh of relief as Levi took the small bottle out of the drawer. He knelt between Eren's quivering legs, flipped the cap and squeezed a generous amount of the liquid into his palm. Eren couldn't help but stare as he watched Levi spread the lube over his cock, biting his lip, not taking his eyes off Eren. Levi leaned over him and stared into his mesmerising eyes. "I think the plug prepared you enough, let's say we get right to it, hm?" Eren hoped he'd say that. He bit his lip and nodded. Levi leaned in closer to him and teased his entrance with his pulsing cock. Eren let off a small whimper.

"Levi," he whined, "please."

"Please what? I don't know what to do unless you tell me." Levi was enjoying this way too much.

"Fuck me. Please. Fuck me," Eren rasped.

The other man smirked and nodded his head, placing a small peck on Eren's cheek.

Levi slowly pressed himself into Eren, letting himself give in to letting a small moan escape his lips. He'd waited too long for this. Eren struggled against the restraints as he tried to cling onto Levi, his breath hitched. Levi paused once his entire length had slid inside Eren. He looked down at the boy with red stained cheeks and drool already trailing out of his slightly parted lips. Levi focused his thoughts and slowly slid back out of Eren. He sucked in a breath, not taking his eyes off the restrained boy. Slowly pressing back into him, Levi began to set an excruciatingly slow and steady pace. Eren hated being teased, despite the fact that Levi had left him tied up with a vibrating butt plug in his ass for over an hour. Eren whined in protest as Levi continued to tease him with over exaggerated, long and slow thrusts. "Levi," Eren whined.

"Do you want me to put the blindfold back on?" Levi warned. Eren shook his head. "Then be good."He placed his hand on Eren's hip to hold him down and pressed into him again. Eren let off a breathy moan as Levi brushed over his sweet spot. Levi knew that if Eren kept moaning like that, he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer.

Another moan.

Levi lost it. He let his pace quicken, making Eren gasp as his thrusts got faster and harder. Eren moaned at every movement. He pulled against the bonds that were preventing him from touching Levi. He was only making them tighter, and his skin redder. The shorter of the two let off a breathy moan of his own as his pace became rougher, causing the bed to creak and knock against the wall. "Moan louder," Levi rasped, "I want the whole neighbourhood to hear what I'm doing to you." Eren tried to say something back, but was cut off by a sudden jolt of pleasure rushing through his quivering body. He threw his head back and groaned. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wrapped his legs around Levi and pulled him in closer. Levi just smirked at him and began pounding into him harder than before. Eren practically screamed every time Levi pressed against his sweet spot. Levi's nails began digging into Eren's hip, knowing they would leave marks later. He breathed against Eren's damp neck and nibbled at the sensitive flesh. Eren felt a familiar warm sensation growing in his gut, spreading throughout his entire body.

"I-I'm gonna-" Eren gasped. Levi pulled away from Eren's neck and wrapped his free hand around Eren's swollen cock. He only needed to pump it a few times until Eren was coming all over his chest and dissolving into a panting wreck. Seeing him like that made Levi crumble. He pushed harder and harder into Eren, who had been reduced to mere cries. His hips stuttered and he gave a low growl as he came, his nails still digging into Eren's hip.

Levi collapsed on top of Eren, panting and gasping for breath. "Can you take these off now?" Eren asked. Levi lifted his head off Eren's chest and stared at the bonds. He nodded and untied his boyfriend. Eren didn't even complain about how much his wrists hurt, he just pulled Levi into him and kissed him. "I'm topping next time." Eren chuckled.

"No way, that was too much fun. You should have seen your face."

"Yours was better."

"Brat."

"I love you too, Levi." Eren smiled as he stroked Levi's shoulder.


End file.
